


One for the Human, One for the Mate

by M_O_R_D_O_R_K



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Flashback, Other, no gender assigned to reader, term datemate used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_O_R_D_O_R_K/pseuds/M_O_R_D_O_R_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where you are the last human to fall not Frisk. And you gave your datemate the stars he wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Human, One for the Mate

You did this for him.

You did this for him.

His wish was for the stars, and that’s what you’ll give him. He deserves that much. 

You did this for him.

He knows you love him, you know he loves you.

That’s why it hurts.

Looking up into the eyes of King Asgore Dreemur, you don’t see an evil tyrant bent on human enslavement and war and you don’t see a king who just made every monster’s biggest dream come true. You see a tormented soul who regrets this moment and probably many others.

You can’t talk…it’s kind of hard to breathe…actually it’s painfully hard to breathe. But you hope your eyes can tell him ‘it’s okay.’

“I’m sorry, I really…didn’t want it to end like this.” He say gripping his trident tighter, if he just got it over with you both wouldn’t be in pain and Papyrus would have his wish.

You manage to weakly bring you hand up to the trident and give it a meek pat. King As- no, this being in front of you isn’t the fabled king, he is a mere man who made some mistakes. Asgore looks you in the eye, he’s shocked at what he sees. Your compassion outweighs that of any monster he has ever met, the regret is coming back. But it’s too late so you give you best attempt at a nod.

“I’d ask for your forgiveness again, but you have already given it.” He says solemnly as he rips out the trident that had been lodged in your chest.

You don’t get to hear anything of what happens next. Not the sound of a blaster ripping through the door, the sound of your mother, the skeleton brothers and their friends rushing in. Not the sound of Toriel or Papyrus’ wails as they see your form fall. Not the cheers of Dr. Alphys and Captain Undyne. Not the rattling of Sans bones as he watches his brother race over to his fallen mate.

You don’t feel the tension in the room. The bones that cradle your fading body. You don’t feel the tears of your mate falling from their face and running down your own. You don’t feel the vibrations of his ribs from the guttural, animalistic, primal yell he lets out. You don’t feel the healing magic trying to fix you up, or the shaking hands that can’t focus. You don’t feel the ground shake as his brother blasts holes in the wall at the sight of his pained sibling. You don’t feel the very distinctive sense of fear and confusion coming off in waves from the doctor or the captain. But you don’t feel like it’s hard to breathe anymore.

What you do feel is a sense of weightlessness or floating, almost comforting had it not been for the scene of chaos unfolding before your eyes. You can feel obvious concern for a friend in need, and the pain of a mother losing her last child. The rage of a ticking time bomb waiting to be set off. A wave of genuine regret that’s followed by what must be a couple life times of self loathing. You feel the heart break and shatter of someone who’s never known loss before…who for the first time ever is experiencing it with the one thing…the one person they loved the most.

You hear cries from separate corners of the room.

‘Papyrus…it was just a human…right?’

‘O-oh…oh n-no. P-p-pap-papyru-s, I-I-I’m so s-so-sorry.’

‘how could you do this to my brother, y o u ' l l h a v e a b a d t i m e.’

‘I’m sorry my child, they forgave me…though I sincerely hope you won’t.’

‘My child, my child, not another one, please. My child, my child.’

‘For my great Papyrus I’d give you the stars. I know you’ve always wanted to see them, I know you’ll love them. I love you Pyrus. I’m sorry.’

And with that the barrier was broken with: the body of a human, two broken souls, two concerned souls, one rage filled soul, and one full of so much regret as it took inventory of what was around him, all present for the historic event. 

Papyrus stood on shaky legs, still cradling your form, he slowly took to the barrier. You broke it so he could have stars, then he was going to see them…the last gift he’d ever receive from you. Sans noticed his brother leaving and followed, Toriel followed after, then Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys.

They all made their way out of the mountain, it was nightfall. Sans stood on his brother’s left allowing Toriel the right side, near her fallen child’s head. Asgore stood off from the group while Undyne and Alphys stayed somewhere in between.

None of that mattered to Papyrus, his head was pointed towards the sky where he saw them for the first time, he saw stars. And he was holding your body close and shaking. Because as magical and as breathtaking it was to view, it paled in comparison to having you beside him. This time he cried, his tears were silent and continued even after he’d long closed his eyes. 

You were gone just so he could have stars, now he’d trade it all back and more to have you again. 

While the day the barrier broke meant many things, no one expected three funerals to come from it.

One for the human.

One for their mate.

And one for the skeleton who showed up too late.


End file.
